grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki'ta
Biography Fleeing the South Seas Aki'ta was born on the Darkspear Islands, some years before the Third War. Her father, Kun'je, was a tribe warrior, and her mother, Tru'ja, a tracker. Much of Aki'ta's childhood was marked by conflict with murlocs and the Kul Tiras humans, though her recollections are blurry. Despite her family's entanglement with the ongoing conflict, Kun'je taught Aki'ta to wield a sword. Tru'ja offered lessons of archery. Her youth was blemished with war, and beautified by sweltering days beneath the sun of the South Seas. Amidst the war between the exiled jungle trolls and the murlocs, Aki'ta found herself hunting the shore for shellfish and sea glass and practicing sword fighting with the other Darkspear children of her settlement. The last of Aki'ta's memories on the Darkspear Islands were those of grief. Her mother was sent on a scouting mission when Thrall, Sen'jin , and a handful of others were captured by Zar'jira the Sea Witch and her swarm of murlocs; Tru'ja was ambushed, and body never recovered. Aki'ta called for her mother while others cried out Sen'jin's name, mourning his death. In a stormy haze, Aki'ta was swept up by Thrall from her settlement and brought to the landing site where Thrall and his orcs had shipwrecked; the boats were nearly repaired. The sky darkened as the island's volcano erupted, and the Sea Witch emerged with her worshippers, of which many of Thrall's orcs were fighting off. Aki'ta was reunited with her father upon boarding one of the ships, and soon after, they set sail, leaving their blackened islands behind. Kalimdor, and her beloved Horde, awaited. Discovery in the Barrens Most of Aki'ta's youth following the loss of the Darkspear Islands was spent in Durotar, inhabiting Sen'jin Village with her father, Kun'je. While residing in Durotar, Aki'ta learned much about the Horde, orc culture, and language. Aki'ta lacked her elders' xenophobic tendencies and suffered from wanderlust. She began worshipping the loa Bwon'Samdi, with the rest of the Darkspear, following the conflict at Echo Isle. As a young adult, she ventured to the northern Barrens, seeking to sharpen her skills as an aspiring Horde scout; a path which allowed Aki'ta to feel closer to her mother's loa. She was promptly accepted into the Horde outpost's ranks. Between long days of surveying the Ashenvale border, Aki'ta tethered herself to the surrounding wildlife of the savannah. She practiced her skinning, butchering, cooking, leatherworking, and survival skills. She sought out the Loa of the Hunt, Gonk, and created a pact. Under the condition of her devoted worship, including offerings obtained honorably, Aki'ta was granted a boon, a blessing which allowed her to exponentially progress her skills in the realms of beast mastery, archery, and tracking. Soon after being granted this boon, Aki'ta crossed paths with a large, dark gray worg at the Ashenvale border. Aki'ta danced with the beast for three days before successfully taming him. She called him Alarion; "guardian," in Zandali. Aki'ta found comradery with the Tauren of Camp Taurajo in the southern Barrens. She listened to the Taur-ahe tales of Wild Gods and admired the honorable culture of Tauren; principles of balance and respect for the natural world. Her interest was piqued particularly by "the Great Wolf" demigod, who slaughtered hundreds of demons during the War of the Ancients , driving them away from the lush land that later became the Barrens. Aki'ta wished to know more. Aki'ta's residence in the Barrens ended when she ventured to Mulgore, in search of Taur-ahe wisdom. She has since resided permanently in Thunder Bluff, while still frequenting the Barrens to aid Horde efforts, and Durotar, to see her father in Sen'jin Village. Recent Years In the last few years, Aki'ta has continued to nurture her relationship with Gonk, but has also sought out Lo'Gosh ("Ghost-Wolf"), otherwise known as Goldrinn, the Great Wolf. After taming her pet Alarion, Aki'ta began worshipping the Great Wolf to strengthen her bond with Alarion, who has been her most loyal, and powerful, companion. By the wills of both the loa Gonk, and Lo'Gosh, Aki'ta's bond has been imbued with strength and courage granted by the spirit world. While Aki'ta continues to delve into the history of her deities, and her own history as a Darkspear jungle troll, her ties remain strong to the Barrens, her companion, and the Horde. Aki'ta has declared allegiance and dedication to the Earthspear Clan, which is currently posted in Thunder Bluff. She has delved deeper into her professions, and discovered recently, a passion for fishing. This is no doubt rooted in childhood, as it is reminiscent of romping the strands of the Darkspear Islands for shellfish and crustaceans. Physical Appearance Aki'ta Aki'ta stands at 5'11" and 195lbs; thus, she is very petite for a jungle troll. Visibly, she is an adult, but no more than twenty five years of age; her hands are scarred all over, likely from her survivalist practices. Her complexion is smooth a purplish hue. Her piercing gaze is adorned with reddish-orange irises. Long, silvery-grey braids fall over her shoulders, and a larger braid down her back. As typical for a troll female, her ears are pierced and gaged with large golden rings. She is leather-clad in rugged, crafted armor. Her eyes dart around her surroundings and she has a fierce, contemplative expression; eyebrows slightly furrowed, and lips slightly pursed. Around her neck she wears a number of charms, and a small, yellowish bird skull hangs toward her chest. Her tusks are filed short, but not bare. She always carries a bow or crossbow, and typically has a sword sheathed at her side, as well as her skinning knife, and a suede herb pouch. Alarion stands at her side. Although rarely visible, she has a large tribal tattoo on her back; likely a ritualistic homage to one of her deities. Alarion Alarion, Aki'ta's companion, is a large worg; larger than a typical hunter's pet. His fur is dark gray and well-kept. He is clearly groomed by Aki'ta. He stands pridefully in his hulking stature. Alarion serves as Aki'ta's primary companion in both battle and rest, so he is seldom left with a stable master. He is occasionally spotted with Aki'ta's backpack and a few leather satchels strapped on his back, although, she has yet to train Alarion as her mount. Alarion has a large scar running across his right eye, dark pink in color, and slightly raised; his eyes glow a vibrant green, as vibrant as the toxic sludge of Undercity. He appears menacing, even leaving a path of impressions of his sharp claws in the dirt, a print which would make the typical passerby ask "Is that a bear print?" Despite his intimidating appearance, in observing his interactions with Aki'ta, he appears to be a friend, rather than just an asset for combat. His expression is that of an old and wise beast, but it is difficult to tell just how old he is. In combat, Alarion is ruthless and loyal. His teeth sink easily into the flesh of his enemies, leaving spatters of blood in his fur and on his snout. Depending on the day, he can be Aki'tas lovable oaf, quiet companion, or personal war machine. Personality Social Socially, Aki'ta is amiable, especially with those of the Darkspear tribe, orcs, and tauren. Although she is not nearly as xenophobic as her elders, she is repulsed by the undead. "Dey be smellin' like Alarion's leavin's, and lookin' like uncooked boar ribs." Aki'ta is a listener; in social situations, she is likely to listen and observe others, rather than chime into conversation herself. She prefers to keep to herself and Alarion, especially in crowds. In a tavern, she would most likely be seen in a corner, idly cleaning her skinning knife whilst sipping a glass of Junglevine wine or a bottle of Rumsey Rum, depending on the day. Alarion would be seen curled up at her feet, of course, appearing as a giant ball of fur, and occasionally lifting his head to sniff the air. Combat Aki'ta has a particular hatred for murlocs, gnomes, humans, and naga; she is ruthless against trolls who have lost their path, such as the Hakkari tribe, who worship evil loa with malicious intent. Because Aki'ta was raised, for the majority, beneath Horde banners, she is unfamiliar with many of the old ways of the Darkspear; she does not practice live sacrifice, and has never witnessed enslavement of the loa amongst her own. However, Aki'ta does invoke the Wild Gods and loa through combat, and may harvest the organs of enemies for food, for Alarion, and to be utilized in ritual offerings. This practice pertains particularly to creatures such as the murloc, naga, harpies, centaurs, kobolds, gnolls, and fleshy demons, rather than evolved humanoids. Pelts and skins of creatures may be offered to Gonk, while skulls are offered to Bwon'Samdi. In combat, Aki'ta is cunning, calculated, and patient. Often, she will grant a swift death to her enemies, unless provoked, and always from a distance. She combines her bloodthirsty instincts with warfare wisdom to overcome her target. Due to her pacts with the loa, she is restrained to hunting honorably in that her targets must have a reason to be killed beyond the joy of bloodletting. She is far from a pugnacious creature. OOC Information * Aki'ta is played by taram#6239 on Discord, nickname in the Grobbulus server is Aki'ta . * This page is a constant WIP! It'll grow over time, and I expect it to be fairly detailed, mostly for my own personal reference. When TRP (or MRP) is optimized for Classic, obviously, my character details will be far more limited in the context of in-game reference. * Alts are Kai'ju and Crucible, though I likely won't be playing them till' later on. * I'm new to a lot of the lore; if someone would like to "mentor" Aki'ta IC for either Troll, Hunter, or Tauren ideology/ability/guidance, please let me know! Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Hunter Category:Earthspear Clan